1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magneto generator which generates electricity under the electromagnetic induction action of a permanent magnet and a magneto coil in accordance with the rotation of a flywheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, as a magneto generator, there has been known one in which individual phase lead wires of a magneto coil, which are drawn out in an axial direction at circumferential intervals and covered with a protective tube, are pressed against the end face sides of coil ends of the individual phase lead wires by the use of bands, respectively (see, for example, a first patent document: Japanese patent application laid-open No. 2005-110364 (FIG. 2)).
Also, as a magneto generator, there has also been known another one which includes a flywheel that rotates about an axis of rotation, a stator core that is arranged at an inner side of the flywheel and has a plurality of teeth protruding to a diametrally outer side, a magneto coil that has a conductor wound around the teeth, respectively, and lead wires drawn outwardly from the stator core, a lead that has one end portion thereof electrically connected with a lead wire and the other end thereof electrically connected with electrical equipment, and a lead clamp that has a basal end portion fixedly secured to the stator core by a tightening element together with the lead (see, for example, a second patent document: Japanese patent application laid-open No. H8-126276 (FIG. 7)).
The lead clamp serves to position the lead with respect to the stator core by clamping the opposite sides of the lead in the rotation axis direction, whereby the vibration resistance strength of the lead can be ensured.
In the flywheel of the conventional magneto generator of the first patent document, a plurality of bands are used so as to make the vibration resistance of each lead wire, so there is a problem of requiring a lot of number of parts.
In addition, in the conventional magneto generator of the second patent document, there is a problem that the lead clamp serves to clamp the opposite sides of the lead, so the axial dimension of the stator, which is constituted by the stator core and the magneto coil, is large.
Moreover, it is also considered that a gap is generated between the lead clamp and the magneto coil, and degraded matter such as oil mist, etc., is deposited in this gap, so the lead might be broken or disconnected due to such a deposit.